Back to Horizen Part1
by EJ1
Summary: It's been 16 years since the Cliffhangers have graduated and Peter and Sophie are calling a reunion


This is my first ever Fan Fic so bear with me.  
The original characters Scott, Shelby, Peter, Sophie and so on do not belong to me the other characters like Patty and Charlie do belong to me though. So don't sue me!  
Sorry this Part is short but I will try to write more soon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
"Mom! Dad!" Called 14-year-old Charlie Barringer as he walked in the front door to his large two-story house. He took of his sweaty football helmet and placed it on the kitchen table he put his football on the table. Charlie waited a few more seconds " MOM DAD!" He yelled loudly. " YOU GOT A LETTER FROM PETER FROM THAT SCHOOL YOU WENT TO!" Scott came downstairs followed closely by Shelby. Scott walked towards his son.  
" How was practice?" He asked. " Fine" said Charlie. Charlie looked exactly like his father he also shared his love for sports. Especially Football. " You got a letter from Peter" Said Charlie. Charlie had never met the man his father and mother talked so highly of or Sophie his wife who they also talked about but Charlie felt like he had known them his whole life. " So we heard" Said Shelby smiling at her handsome son. She took the letter. 13-year-old Patty named after a friend that her mother had known walked into the kitchen. She had Shelby's long blonde hair and her Scott's brown eyes. "Eww Charlie you smell go take a shower" She said wrinkling her nose." Yes Charlie" Said Scott "Go take one." Shelby nodded while looking around for the letter opener. "Okay, okay" said Charlie trying to sound offended." I know when I'm not wanted" He grabbed his football and helmet and headed upstairs.  
" Dad can I call Jenny?" Asked Patty. "Yes," said Scott " Here" said Scott handing Shelby the letter opener. "Thanks dad!" Said Patty as she ran upstairs. " Thanks Scott" said Shelby as she began to open the letter. " Anything for you" Said Scott kissing her forehead. Shelby smiled. She opened the letter. " Oh! Peter and Sophie are having a reunion for the Cliffhangers!" " They are?" Said Scott " That's great!" " It says to bring the kids It's for a week I'm pretty sure my boss will let me take that much time off how about yours?" Scott nodded. " Great" said Shelby "I'll tell Patty and Charlie." Scott nodded " I can't wait to see everyone again" He said smiling.  
***********************************************************************  
"Ben don't!" Cried Daisy but it was too late the paint had spilt and now it was everywhere. " I'm sorry mommy," Said 7-year-old Ben Fredkin tears coming into his eyes. " No Benny, it was a accident don't cry," Said Daisy "Look we can clean it up," She said reaching for some paper towels. She frowned when she realized the paper towel rack was empty. " There all gone mommy," Said 8-year-old Jane " I used them when I was playing with the Play dough in my room. " In your room? Jane how many times do daddy and me have to tell you to play with that stuff inside the playroom or outside? Jane blushed, "Sorry I forgot." Daisy sighed, "We will talk about this later," she said "Were is Dani?" She asked referring to her 13-year-old daughter. " Um she's upstairs working on her homework." Said Jane. " DANI!" Called Daisy. Dani came down the stairs. "Yes " she said. Dani, Ben and Jane all looked almost alike. Ben had brown hair and eyes like Daisy Jane had Ezra's curly brown hair and blue eyes. And Dani Had Ezra's blue eyes and Daisy's brown hair. " Can you go see if we have anymore paper towels?" Dani walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later with some paper towels. "Here mom," She said. "Thank you," Said Daisy as she began to clean up the mess. "Honey I'm home!" Called Ezra as he walked in the door. "And I have great news!" "What?" Asked Daisy. "Here said Ezra handing Daisy a letter. Daisy quickly read it. "OH! a reunion!" Cried Daisy. "You better make plane arrangements!" "Already done," Said Ezra.   
  



End file.
